


If Kitty was in Doki Doki Literature Club!

by WarUnicornz



Series: Adventures in Other Universes/Continuities with Kitty and The Gang! [1]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Doughnutz (Original Fandom), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anti-Hero, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cynicism, Dark Comedy, Depression, Diamod is a woman, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Anti-Hero, Frenemies, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Headcanon, Hentai, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lima Syndrome, Marijuana, Masturbation, Memes, Narcissism, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Powerlessness, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Realization, References to Depression, Rivalry, Sarcasm, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tsunderes, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarUnicornz/pseuds/WarUnicornz
Summary: So Kitty being Kitty found my interdimensional portal to other worlds. Because she hates me, is an asshole, and a self righteous faggot towards me, she's gonna ruin some of my favorite things. This is the first. My favorite horror game.





	1. All the gurlz in da howz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this load of bullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398280) by I wrote.. 



Kitty let out a groan. She had just woken up. She looked at the alarm clock.

_10:45am_

~~~~"Shit! I'll be late!" She hurriedly got on her clothes, ate some breakfast, and packed her bag. "Fuck teeth brushing!" Hopefully they aren't gonna serve the burrito platter with extra onions. She rushed out the door, and bumped into...

"Sayori?"

"Kitty! Good to see I'm not the only one late." The two had known each other since they both had an incident with chocolate pudding. Sayori was mess. Her hair wasn't brushed, she had a toothpaste stain on her collar, and her blazer wasn't buttoned. Kitty was probably in a worse state. Her teeth weren't brushed, her stockings weren't pulled up all the way, was wearing a black leather jacket, and she was wearing shorts, yellow and purple striped socks, black Converse shoes, purple fingerless gloves, a dark red beanie, and a pink t-shirt that said "Meow Mofo" on it. With her short shaggy hair with pink, purple, and teal chunks in them, she would've been mistaken for a punk. Sayori chuckled. "I look like I lost a fight with a tornado!"

"And I look like a prostitute. Guess they're kinda the the same, yeah?" The two girls busted their guts. "Are we gonna go to school, or what?"

"A'ight, Yori." The two girls walked towards the school. "By the way, did you finish that copy of 'Honey Glaze' I lent you?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't know that hentai could be so thrilling!"

"Well Yori, if it was just sex with no plot to it, it wouldn't be worth reading."

"True dat. True dat." The girls walked into the school building. In the hall, they ran into someone. She had short brown hair in a tiny ponytail, deep blue eyes, and a scar on the left eye, making it squint. "Kitty?"

"Dia! How's it going?"

"Fine." Dia's parents had recently perished in a terrible car crash, and wasn't in a cheerful mood. Her parents came from the UK. They were your typical British family. Of course, Dia got used to the non British accents of her non British classmates, and ended up with an non British accent. She can still do the British voice, but it sounds like a combination of Daisy Ridely, Billie Piper, and some random Yorkshire lady. Her parents had long busy jobs. They usually came home after Diamod had gone to bed. This meant Diamod learned how to cook for herself at an early age, and always wore a key around her neck, so she could get in after school. "Hey, Sayori."

"Hi Dia!" She was about to hug Dia, but then remembered that it wouldn't be a good idea. "Is...it ok if I hug you...? I just wanted to know...in case you-"

"Attack? Sayori, I'm not gonna bite you. Sure I'm not in a good mood, but that doesn't obligate me to kill everyone. I probably won't hug back, but you can hug me." Sayori wrapped her arms around Dia. She gave Sayori a small grin. Dia felt sorry for Sayori. She had recently opened up to Dia about having really bad depression. Dia was just trying her best not to hurt Sayori. Physically, and emotionally. The bell rang. "Aw shit." groaned Kitty. "It's time for math. Everyone's 'favorite' subject." The three headed towards the classroom, (sorta) ready for another long day.

 

 


	2. Mo interduckshry shet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character introduction shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: NSFW moments

"3rd problem! 7-2!" The class all sat in boredom. They were tired of Mr. Baldi's lectures. This was high school! And he was teaching stuff a zombie could do! The entire class answered "5!" in an annoyed tone. "Great! You got it! You all exist!"  _That's what you think, asshole._ Kitty thought to herself. Baldi frowned at Kitty. Suddenly, the principal of the thing entered. "No fourth-wall breaks in class."

"Damnit!"

"75th time this week." said PoTH. "And it's only Friday!" added Baldi. "Yeah, fuck you both." Kitty never knew when to shut the fuck up. Sure, she had fire powers, and dark shadow energy, but perhaps her mouth was the most dangerous weapon in her arsenal. It was also unpredictable, too. It got her into situations, got her out of them, or just made things worse. This was one of those times when she made things worse. "I was gonna give you 99 second detention, but now it's been increased...to 2 hours."

"Son of a bitch!" Kitty was considering killing PoTH and Baldi. However, that would mean she would have to kill the witnesses: the students. Kitty had a kill code that didn't allow her to kill children. So Kitty didn't struggle. She allowed herself to be dragged out of the room. Once PoTH and Kitty left the room, Baldi turned to the class. "Let this be a lesson to you all, m'kay? Never break the fourth wall. I'm looking at  _you_ Monika." Monika blushed in her seat. She had been caught breaking the fourth wall on several occasions. "I know, Mr. Author." She took a look at Baldi. "Really? Really? What are we gonna do with you and Kitty?"

* * *

Kitty and Monika sat in detention, all alone. Kitty reached into her jacket, and pulled out "Honey Glaze: issue 21."

"Kitty! I didn't know you read hentai."

"Eh. I only read hentai that not only has pleasure inducing sex, but gripping, fun, and sometimes confusing plots." Kitty flipped through the pages, and found where she left off. "Perfect!"  The page contained a character bending over, revealing her thic ass. Kitty slipped her hands under her skirt. Monika looked at the next page, depicting a nine-inch dick slipping into the girl's pussy. Monika turned red on the spot. Kitty, on the other hand...her hand was rubbing her clothed sex. The next image was the girl getting her brains fucked out of her head. Kitty hastily dipped her hand into her underwear. "You're sick." said Monika standing up. Kitty pulled her hand out. "You're one to talk."

"Huh?"

"Don't think I've forgotten what you've done. Compelling 2 people to suicide, deleting character files, happy shit, yeah?"

"Well....what about you? You and your nightly activities. How many blood stains are in that room?"

"Pish. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Let's not forget about that girl, Kilejuy! Y'know, your minion/fuck buddy. You damaged her mind to a great extent."

"Like you did to Yuri?"

"Well I didn't remove an eye, a leg, an arm, and the ability to speak from her!"

"And how about your browser history?"

"Well...yours has countless amounts of hentai!"

"And yours contains this." She pulled out a phone. Monika's phone. Kitty clicked on a item in Monika's history. Torture porn. All of it, torture porn. Monika didn't know what to say. "Well....you do that shit every night!"

"But I don't jack off to it!" Kitty and Monika are essentially baking soda and vinegar. When they mix, KABOOM!!!! They've hated each other since day one. They are the only students to be put in detention for breaking the fourth wall. After they were done with school for the day the first time they met each other, they thought they wouldn't see each other until the next day, right? Wrong. Apparently they both have part-time jobs at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor...in the same division...night guards. That's the only time they've helped each other. Because, they knew what kind of shit went down in the evenings at that place, and they would have to help each other out for their mutual survival. Then they thought that when that was done, they wouldn't see each other on the weekends, right? WRONG. They live right next door to each other. Kitty, aged 18, stood 6", had short shaggy hair with chunks of it dyed pink, teal, and purple, paper white skin, a permanent bruise on her left eye, and eyes whose colors constantly changed color. Kitty was actually French and Swedish from her dad's side, and Japanese and Swiss from her mom's side. Kitty was never seen without her dark red beanie. She almost NEVER wore a school uniform. Unlike Monika, who usually wasn't seen out of it. "So...Sayori has told me you were thinking of joining a club today."

"Yes, Monika."

"Which one were you thinking of? The anime club?"

"Nah. I've heard some shit about that place. They have body pillows with school girls on them."

"So?"

"Monika, they fuck these pillows. Having sex with a pillow with girls on them doesn't cure cancer. What it does is make one a borderline pedophile."

"O....k...then, what did you you have in mind?"

"Dia said I should join your club: The Literature Club."

"Funny...Sayori said I should suggest my club."

"They probably want us to get along."

"We do get along!"

"Yeah. When some creepy ass Fozzy Bear is wandering around a pizzeria after hours."

"Oy! Writer! Aren't we gonna introduce the rest of the cast?" Oh! Right! Sorry about that.

* * *

 

 The rest of the characters we need to introduce are in the club room: Natsuki, Yuri, Mae, and Katey. Dia and Sayori were in the room too. Mae, aged 19, stood 5"3', had one eyebrow over her right eye, several little dots under her eyes, short hair, slightly tanned skin, and green eyes. Her pupils appeared red due to hyphema caused by her mom lashing Mae in the face with a belt. Katey, aged 18, stood 6"6', had long ginger hair, brown eyes, and freckles. Natsuki was happy when Mae joined. It meant that she wouldn't be the shortest (Nat was 5"5')! Although, Nat seemed to get along with Dia more than Mae. Mae (surprisingly) became good friends with Yuri, despite Mae's rough behavior towards Dia, her drinking problem (she followed the British drinking age of 18), her weed addiction, and her deep hate for everyone and everything. Sayori got along with Katey quite well. Both of them had really bad depression, but just kept on going on. The only difference was why they were depressed. Sayori, I guess, was born with it. Katey, on the other hand, had an abusive older brother. What he does to her? Takes half of her food, beats her, and...well...you know.....he and Natsuki's dad would get along just fine. Both Mae and Katey came from the US to this private school in Japan. Katey was Canadian from her mom's side, and Mae was North American, South American, European, Asian, Australian, North Polian, South Polian, and African from her entire family's side. Yuri's phone buzzed. She got a text from Monika.

"On way 2 club, Kttys joining."

Mae looked at the message on Yuri's phone. "Fuck me." she whispered. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Want one?"

"Mae, you shouldn't smoke in school."

"Well this is the only place where the principal can't put us in detention for anything. Besides, we're gonna have Kitty and Monika in the same room for 2 hours." Yuri thought about this for a moment. She remembered some pretty nasty memories of Kitty and Monika. "You're right. I'll take two." Sayori and Dia looked over at Mae and Yuri lighting their draws. "Maybe this was a bad idea, D."

"Don't worry about it. This will work. Since when have you been doubtful of something? I'm usually the doubtful one."

"Yeah! You're supposed to be the pessimist!" Dia let out a long sigh. "It's just that, if they don't get along soon, it'll mean hell and a handbag for the rest of us." Suddenly the club doors opened. Everyone in the room froze in fear. It was Kitty and Monika. "Hi everyone!" said Monika as she closed the door. "As some of you may know, we have a new member: Kitty!" Monika tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Now, we all know Kitty, right?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Good. Now, I haven't really gotten anything planned thanks to _someone_ playing their guitar last night. So...just...do ya thing." Kitty sent a quick glare towards Monika. "Dia!" Kitty harshly whispered to Dia. "What were you thinking!?"

"It's just that...if our relationship is gonna work, I need you to get along with her. You and Monika's fighting is stressing out Sayori."

"What's this gotta do with Sayori?"

"...never mind." Kitty and Dia were dating each other. Technically, they're actually married. Mae got Kitty's parent's actual signatures for a marriage certificate. Then, she tricked Dia and Kitty into signing it (she told them it was a petition to keep net neutrality). So, technically speaking, Dia and Kitty are married (despite Dia's asexuality and Kitty's hentai addiction). "Dia, what's this gotta do with Sayori?"

"Ask her yourself." Kitty went over to Sayori. "What does Monika and my quarreling have to do with you?"

"....have you ever been suicidal?"

"Tried once with some gin and pills."

"Well...since-"

"You've had really bad depression for a while. We all know the story to this bullshit game." Oh...that's right. Sayori's aware too! "Damn straight."

"How have you not been in detention for breaking the fourth wall?"

"Unlike you and Monika, I control myself."

"...savage, Yori. Fucking savage."

"Ok, everyone!" boomed Monika from the back of the room. "It's time to share our poems!"

"Oh shit!" muttered Kitty. "What is it?" asked Natsuki, who heard Kitty. "I don't have a poem!"

"Well...here!" Natsuki grab book bag, and pull out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Always carry a pencil and some paper." Kitty hastily scrawled a poem on the paper, and hoped for the best. Kitty shared her poem with everyone. Everyone except...

"Monika."

"VNB."

"I guess we oughta share poems."

"Yup." Monika handed her poem to Kitty. 

* * *

 

"The End."

The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and... Then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door... And he looked inside  
"Father."

"Yes son?"

"I want to kill you. Mother... I want to...fuck you!!!!!!"

* * *

 

"...interesting." Kitty handed Monika her poem.

* * *

 

"Sorcererz."

Hey, what is this droning that I'm hearing then  
Over on me?  
  
Everybody cool down  
Everybody see yourself  
Everybody on time, on time  
  
Everybody hold on  
Everybody hold on to your inner visions  
  
Hey, what is this droning that I'm hearing then  
Over on me?  
  
Everybody cool down  
Everybody see yourself  
Everybody on time, on time  
  
Everybody mining  
Everybody mining their own inner visions  
  
Everybody lie down  
Everybody cool down  
Everybody on time, on time  
  
Everybody hold on  
Everybody hold on to your inner visions

 

* * *

 

"...interesting."

 

 

 

 

 

"Did we totally just both copy and pasted song lyrics as our poems?"

"....yeah."

"...huh." The rest of the club was pretty boring. When the bell rang, Kitty and Monika were the last ones to leave. "So...see you tonight?" asked Monika. "Yeah. I need money for food, so yeah."

"Right. See you in 8 hours."

"You too."


	3. Encounters with the previously mentioned creepy ass Fozzy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Kitty and Monika's sub-form of alimony.

**11:50pm.**

"And if you girls need anything, don't be scared to call and ask!"

"Ok, Scott. Bye!" Kitty and Monika were alone. It was 10 minutes until their nightshift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would begin. Kitty was wearing what she was wearing nearly 8 hours ago. The only difference being the security badge. Monika, on the other hand, was dressed in a red flannel shirt, jeans, and a pair of high tops. She too was wearing a badge. The animatronics had been given a criminal database+facial recognition. So that way, if there were any criminals in the building, they'll dial the police digitally. The badge would hopefully make the animatronics leave them alone. Hopefully. Kitty had brought some food for the evening. She brought Monika a grilled chicken salad and brown sugar iced coffee, and brought herself 2 double cheeseburgers, fries, doughnut fries, 12 large unicorn frappes, and 20 caramel chocolate iced coffees. "You forgot my mustard, V."

"Oh well..."

 

**12:45am.**

"Nothing on the monitors. Yet." Kitty had checked the monitors for the 15th time. Nothing. The fruit colored bastards had been unusually quiet tonight. Monika was halfway done with her salad. She had been checking the hallway with the flashlight. Nothing. What was going on? "That's what we're trying to figure out."

"I'M SO BOOOORREEDD!!!"

"SHUT UP KITTYYYYYYY!!!"

 

**1:50am.**

"FOR THE LAST TIME VASHTA SAIKO CARRIE NATASHA ESMERALDA SUSAN AIKA FAIRY AMADINE NEXUS AMBRE ANASTASIE ANGELINE ATSUKO CHO EVANGELINE REI BANGARE....SHUT...THE FUCK....UP!"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!?"

 

**2:30am.**

"I AM GOING TO RAPE YOU, MONIKA WOTEVADAFUQIZYOLASTNAIM!"

"LIKELY STORY!!!"

 

**2:31am.**

"Now that I think about it, can a whaman rape another whaman?"

"I dunno VSCNESAFANAAAACERB...I dunno."

 

**5:35am.**

 

 "Nearly done with our shift, and we haven't seen nor heard any activity from Freddy Fagbear and friends." Kitty was right. Normally, they would be absolutely terrified/fending for their lives. "Well why don't you masturbate the night away like you always do?"

"Shut up."

"It's true." It's true. "OH! NOW YOU'RE SIDING WITH HER, YOU COCKSUCKER!?!? FUCK YOU!!!!"

"VSCNESAFANAAAACERB.....shut the fuck up right fucking now."

"FUCK YOU! I AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN'T HAVING THAT SHIT!"

"V, you need to fucking shut the fucking hell up right fucking now."

"AND WHY, PRAY TELL, WOULD I DO DAT??"

"Look at the fucking monitor." Kitty looked at the monitor. "I need to fucking shut the fucking hell up right fucking now." Apparently Freddy heard Kitty calling him Freddy Fagbear. He wasn't pleased. "Fozzy Bear is on the movARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?! FOR ONCE, JUST FUCKING ONCE, CAN'T WE HAVE A FLAWLESS NIGHT!?"

"Kitty!!!"

"...oops. Sawwy, Moneyka."

"What do we do now?"

"Well...we don't have to worry about Bonnie. He and I chill. Spring Trap isn't active...but Freddy...he'll fucking maul us."

"I know." The girls watched in anticipation as Freddy roamed the halls. Until finally, he was at the doorway. "Evening, girls."

"FUCK OFF, WEABOO!" Once again, Kitty's mouth made a situation worse. Freddy dashed into the room.

Right

up

in

Kitty's

face

.

He grabbed her face. Gentle at first. Nice and smooth.Then he scratched her in the cheek. "That's for calling me Fozzy Bear." He slammed her onto the ground. "That's for calling me Freddy Fagbear." Blood poured out of her cheek. "As for you..." he said, turning to Monika. He grabbed her hair, and lifted her up the ground. "Oh, Mangle!" Mangle dropped down from the ceiling. "i'M gOnNa MaKe YoU jUsT lIkE mE: bEaUtIfUl!" Kitty tried to stand up, but Freddy moved his foot down her legs. Blood poured out of every scratch. "Look, Yogi, if ya gonna rape me, get it over with."

"Kitty.....we are Chuck E. Cheese bootlegs. We are NOT.....sexual creatures."

"Except Toy Chica....the whore." Kitty received a claw to the arm for that. Monika, on the other hand, was running away from Mangle. "Leave her. The others will get her. In the meantime, Mangle, you can play with this one." Kitty felt a shiver down her backbone. You see, Kitty and Mangle have different ideas of "fun." Kitty's idea of fun was......what Monika said. Masturbating the night away. Mangle on the other hand......her idea of "fun" was.......what was it? "nOw I gEt To PlAy 'TaKe ApArT aNd PuT bAcK tOgEhTeR aGaIn.' YoU wOn'T fEeL a ThInG." That. Kitty didn't want to play "take apart and put back together again." No one wants to play take apart and put back together again. Everyone except Mangle. She LOVES take apart and put back together again. She plays it religiously. "MONIKA! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" But Monika ignored Kitty. "MONIKA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!! I'M GONNA STICK A LIGHTSABER UP YOUR ASS!!!!!!!!" Mange ignored Kitty as well. Because....she knew that Kitty was gonna be screaming a lot louder than she was.

................

Monika dashed down the halls. She had heard Kitty screaming for her to come back. And she thought to herself "Aw hell naw!" and ran. Remember, Monika is a very athletic person. "Thanks, dude." Of course, she preferred to run in shorts. "Yeah. Jeans slow me down a bit." So why didn't you wear shorts tonight? "Sayori's borrowing them." They red with white lines? "Yup." I know what kinda shorts you're talking about. *clunk! clunk!* "The fuck was that?" I suggest you find out. Monika followed the noise. Smart move. REAL smart move. Monika followed the noise to the party room. It was pretty much deserted. Not really. Funtime Freddy stood on the stage with Bon-Bon on his right hand. Funtime Foxy was in his stage. Funtime Chica was probably behind the main stage. None of them were active, but there was still a clunking noise. So either Spring Trap was active, someone/something got in the building, or......*clunk! clunk!* Monika was about to call out to the sound, but knew the Funtime animatronics would wake up. Monika tip-toed into the party room. She couldn't see much without her flashlight. The same flashlight she dropped in her mad dash to escape from Mangle. "Bullshit." muttered Monika. "Utter, utter  _bullshit._ " *clunk! clunk!* "Why didn't I take that job at Chick-fil-a? Could be making award winning chicken sandwiches right now. Plus I'd get Sunday off. Dear God. I'm starting to think like Kitty. She's probably thinking the same thing." She was so busy thinking about all that nonsense, that she forgot where she was going. She didn't realise that until she bumped into Funtime Foxy. "I'M SORRY, BUT THERE WAS NEVER ENOUGH ROOM ON THIS STAGE FOR BOTH OF US!" The rest of the Funtime gang woke up. First Funtime Freddy. "Heh! Heh! Look, Bon-Bon!  _It's the birthday girl!_ " Then Funtime Chica came out from behind the stage. "OOOOHHHHH!!! Goody!" And apparently Withered Chica was there. "lEt Me ShOw YoU hOw To BrEaK yOuR fAcE, aNd LoOk LiKe Me!" Monika was completely surrounded. *clunk! clunk!* No escape. *Clunk! Clunk!* This was it. She was gonna die. *CLUNK! CLUNK!* Withered Chica glared at her. "i HaVe SeEn HeR, tHe OnE yOu ShOuLd'Nt HaVe KiLlEd!" *CLUNKITY! CLUNKITY! CLUNK! CLUNK!* "Wh-Who? S-S-S-Sayori? Sh-Sh-Sh-She's alive!" *clunk!* Suddenly, a tall figure loomed over them all. His red eyes glared at them all.

..................

Kitty struggled, but couldn't free herself. "Why didn't I take that job at Chick-fil-a? Could be making award winning chicken sandwiches right now. Plus I'd get Sunday off. Fuck me in the mouth. I'm starting to think like Monika. She's probably thinking the same thing."

"sIlEnCe!" Mangle had wrapped Kitty's arms, legs, stomach, and chest with her arms?/legs?/wirey things. Every time Kitty struggled, Mangle squeezed tighter, making Kitty wince in pain, and more blood cover her body. "nOw...LeT's PlAy." Mangle moved her head towards Kitty's legs, jaws wide open. Freddy stood in the corner, smiling. Well, he was until a voice called out from the darkness. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Monika. "Well hello, little girl. Ready to join the fun, I see?" Freddy walked towards her. Suddenly, he felt a whack in the back off his head. A hard one. He dropped to the ground. "you blinked." The faceless face of Withered Bonnie loomed over the now unconscious Freddy. He turned to Mangle. "oH...iT's YoU aGaIn." Kitty weakly smiled. WB moved towards Mangle. "dOn'T mOvE! iF yOu TaKe AnOtHeR sTeP cLoSeR, i'Ll ShReD hEr InTo LiTtLe StRiPs Of FlEsH!" WB froze. Despair and fear now morphed onto Kitty's face. WB looked over at the clock. Though WB doesn't have a face, Kitty knew WB was grinning. She could feel it. She could see it in his glowing red eyes. He knew something she didn't. Monika glanced at the clock. She grinned as well. That's when Kitty knew what they knew. And she grinned too. Mangle, on the other hand, hadn't caught on. "wHy ArE yOu GrInNiNg? I wIlL kIlL hEr!" It wasn't until the haunting chime of a grandfather clock echoed throughout the halls that Mangle figured it out. 6:00am. Mangle unwrapped herself. While a lot of Mangle is...mangled, her daytime program remained intact. She was to stop whatever she was doing, and go back to her area. Freddy did the same. WB, however, having being the only animatronic that was never completed, did not have a daytime program. (yes, in this continuity, WB was never completed. WC is just broken. She  _does_ have a daytime program.)  Fortunately, he restricted his murders to other animatronics, and criminals (the criminal database feature, he did have). Of course, like when he saved Monika, he didn't kill the other animatronics. He just hurt them...really, really, bad. He didn't want Monika and Kitty to be blamed for destroying the animatronics, which would get them fired. "so i'll see you girls next week?" Oh right! It was Saturday. The end of the girl's work week. "Of course!" said Monika. "And thanks for saving my ass back there."

"of course! any friend of kitty is friend of mine." Kitty stood there, drenched in blood. Her clothes were ripped. "Wel danks, B." She slipped and fell on the floor. Monika helped her up. "Kitty, are you all right?"

"Wel...i duno if its da los of blud or sumfing nastee in da burgers, but i feel gr8!" Kitty actually wasn't feeling "gr8," as she did one of the following.

Did she....

a) pass out?

b) puke?

c) crack the back of her head on the floor, causing her to lose more blood?

Well...the answer is....

d) all of the above.

Just the beginning of another weekend for Kitty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Some realationshit mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Kitty recover from the evening.

Monika had returned home. It was 6:45am now. Normally, on a week day, she would sleep for about 1 hour before having to wake up for school. But it was officially the weekend (not to be confused with The Weeknd). She flopped down onto her bed. She turned on her phone, and opened messenger.

M: Hey, Sayori?

S: Yo, bae. dafuq u wake mii up 4?

M: I was wondering...could you come over.....in about 5 hours

S: 5?

M: Yeah, so about nearly noon. K?

S: shur! y?

M: No reason. But 4 now, I need sleep. Had a heluva night, and need sleep.

Before her sleepiness devoured her, Monika needed to inform Diamod of the situation.

M: Dia. u awake?

D: I am now. What the hell do need at this hour?

M: Just wanna let u know....Kitty isn't feeling good. Something in the burgers she had messed with her a lot. And doing the night shift at Fazbear's didn't help.

D: I'll pick her up.

M: Nah. I'll take care of her. Just go back to sleep.

Monika turned off her phone, and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Monika had let the unconscious Kitty stay at her house. Now, under normal circumstances, Monika would not allow this. But given the situation - Kitty nearly being reduced to meat confetti, added with whatever was in her burgers making her puke - Monika allowed her to sleep downstairs on the couch. Monika may be athletic, but she was  _not_ gonna haul Kitty's sorry ass up to the guest room. When Kitty finally woke up, it was about 10:45am. She was awoken by the smell of..."FOOD!?" Kitty rolled off the sofa in excitement. Nothing made Kitty happier than the smell of food. Monika had gotten up at around 8:45am. She was well rested and had recovered from the trauma of nearly being killed by a bunch of homicidal animatronics. She made herself a delicious breakfast of eggs, fruit, and toast. The smell of grape jelly was enough to wake up Kitty. "Gooood Monika morning!"

"You've been waiting to use that one, haven't you?"

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Piece of shit."

"Asshole."

"Cunt."

"Faggot."

Kitty went over to Monika's coffee maker. She got out a mug, and got a packet of coffee. This was a big step. Using Monika's coffee maker and coffee, mixed with Monika's milk and stevia, and drinking it out of Monika's mug. Torture. Pure torture porn. At least Monika gets off at that shit. Speaking of Monika, she was dreading at the thought of having to make Kitty breakfast. Again...torture porn. She also squirmed at the sight of Kitty drinking her coffee with her milk and stevia out of her mug. "So what's for breakfast, Mo?"

"Eggs, fruit, and toast."

"Nah, I got a lot of shit going with my sexy bod. How bout bacon, hash browns, and pancakes with smoked syrup?"

"If you make it yourself."

"Fuck wad."

"Pussy."

"Cum stain."

Monika and Kitty continued their crude insults game while Kitty made herself breakfast.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

They finally stopped when Kitty sat down at the table (that, and they ran out of insults). They sat down quietly, across the table from each other, and ate their breakfast. Monika stared longingly at Kitty's breakfast. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of hash browns, bacon, and pancakes with smoked syrup. "Kitty?"

"Yo?"

"Can I have a bite?" Kitty gave Monika one of her "dramatic chipmunk" looks. "If you make it yourself." Kitty said, mocking Monika. "You dare mock me!?"

"Ass wipe."

"Dick shit."

Oh God. They came up with more insults. "You bet yo ass we did!" Fuck you. Like, seriously. Fuck the both of you. Y'know what? Give Monika your food, and make her make you another plate. "What the fuck!? NO!"

"What the fuck!? NO!"

"Oh..."

"...God."

"Fuck me..."

"...in the mouth."

"Are we..."

"...finishing..."

"...each others..."

"...sentences?"

"NARRATOR!"

"FUCK YOU!"

You two can't do anything about it. Dia and Sayori wanted you two to get along. So I'm helping them. You two are gonna be buddies from here on out. "....b...b...buddies?"

"....u...u...us?"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"DAMNIIIIIIIT!!!!!"

"DAMNIIIIIIIT!!!!!"

Mwa ha ha ha. Bitches. "Mo, there must be something we can do to stop this!"

"There isn't! And stop calling me Mo!" Well look at it this way. You two get along during your nightshift at Fazbear's. "But I nearly died! Where was Mo when I was experiencing the equivalent of being wrapped in living barbed wire?" Kitty  _did_ have a point. "Well...where were  _you_ when I was about to be gang-murdered by a gay fox, a screeching bear, a horny bird, and a rabid chicken?" Again...good point. Both of you were in situations where you couldn't help each other. Kitty groaned at the memory of Being tangled up in Mangle's parts. Even now she was in pain holding her fork. And eating. Monika made it out clean. Hey Monika, since you're in such good shape, why don't you tend to Kitty's wounds? "Ok." Wait, what? I thought you be all like "Ew! No way!" and other bullshit like that. "Well...even though we hate each other, that doesn't obligate me to let her die."

"Same."

Oh. Ok. Monika helped Kitty upstairs into her bathroom. Kitty was a hot mess. All her clothes were ripped, and had blood dried all over them. Kitty sat down on the edge of Monika's tub. Monika helped Kitty out of her jacket. "It was a nice jacket, K. Was. Shame it got all ripped."

"Nah, don't worry. I'll just get Katey to stitch it up. She's very good with needle work."

"Where did you get it from?"

"Bad, Bikers, and Beyonce. Good store." The removal of the jacket revealed several cuts all over her arms that Mangle left. Monika gasped in shock. "I knew that Mangle got you bad, but damn. That's rough."

"'Rough?' Ah, this ain't shit. One time, I absent mindedly mauled up my right arm with a pair of scissors. Had to have a a bandage on for months. If my arm was treated to rough, new blood stains would blossom on the already crimson splattered bandage." Monika pulled out a box of bandages. She slipped off K's gloves. She looked down at Kitty's legs. She couldn't even tell that her socks used to be purple and yellow. "Sorry about your socks."

"I got an extra pair." Monika slipped off Kitty's sneakers and socks. Her feet suffered minimal damage.  _Thank God._ Monika thought to herself.  _One less thing to wrap up._ Monika looked at Kitty. She knew that there were more wounds to heal. "I'm gonna have to take off the rest of your clothes. Is that ok?" Kitty thought about this for a moment. "Y-Yeah. Sure. Knock yourself out." Monika unzipped Kitty's shorts and, after a few seconds to prepare herself, slid them off. Kitty lifted her arms for Monika to take her shirt off. Monika had barely lifted K's shirt and she could see hundreds of red blotchy lines. There sat Kitty...in only her underwear. "May I...?"

"We need to bandage as much of me as we can, so yeah." Monika reached for Kitty's bra clasp. She hesitated for a moment. "Like I said, Mo...knock yourself out." Monika nodded, and undid the clasp. Monika turned redder than Mars at what was before her. It would be hella sexy if it weren't for all the scratches. Monika also noted that she and Kitty had the same cup size. Nothing to scoff at, but they will never be Yuri quality. Monika lowered down to Kitty's panties. Even down there, there were scratches all over the place. "Looks like you're not gonna be touching yourself for a little while."

"Is it that bad?"

"It isn't destroyed. If you give it a bit, it will be back to normal. Just...don't do anything rough to it for a while. Other wise, you're gonna bleed more than you on your period."

"I've never been on period."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Two assholes beat me up once, and squished my baby growing shit. Never gone through the menstrual cycle, never will be pregnant." Monika simply nodded, and started to wrap K up. "Am I gonna look like a mummy?"

"Seriously? THAT'S your biggest concern?"

"That ISN'T your biggest concern?"

"*sigh*....no, Kitty. You're not gonna look like a mummy."

"Good."

There sat Kitty, wrapped up in bandages. She looked like a mummy who didn't get her head, hands, and feet wrapped up. "You said I wasn't gonna look like a mummy."

"Did I really say that?"

"Shut up."

Kitty stood up. "I'll get some clean clothes for you." Monika walked out of the bathroom. Kitty looked in the mirror. Apparently Monika left K's butt and...err...area unwrapped. This way, Kitty could use the bathroom. Monika returned with some clothes. She brought a pink long sleeve shirt, a black t-shirt with a winky face emoticon, dark blue shorts, some brownish black leggings, a red scarf, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Undergarment wise, she brought a pair of emerald panties with a matching bra. "You're hat and jacket should be fine." She was right. Kitty's dark red beanie was intact, and her jacket just needed a stitch-up. "I'll let you get dressed." Monika went downstairs. By the time she was down the stairs, she got a ping from her phone. Diamod.

D: How's K doing?

M: Fine. Just be gentle with her. Otherwise, she's gonna bleed all over.

D: xcuse me, wot?

M: K will explain to you. Why don't you come over? You can out a bit, and Sayori will be here too!

D: Sounds fun! Be there at noon.

M: We'll see you then!

Kitty came down the stairs. She looked more punkier than ever. "Look at you! Just get a few tats and piercings, and you'll be ready to thrash!"

"Ya! Ready for da mosh pit, shaka brah!"

"You were waiting to quote Life is Strange, weren't you?"

"Maybe..."

 

* * *

Dia was on her way to Monika's house. It wasn't a long walk they lived next door to each other. Of course they lived next door to each other! Dia and Kitty live together, and Kitty live right next door to Monika's. All Dia had to do was pop some clothes on, and head out the door. As Dia closed her door, she saw Sayori walk up. "Yo, D!"

"What's crackin', Yori?"

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Really? Because, y'know, I've noticed someone else I know suddenly happy. Like,  _real_ happiness. Not fake."

"Why thank you!" The two walked up to Monika's front porch, and rang the doorbell. In a few moments, the door opened. "Dia! Babe! Come in!" Dia and Babe entered the premises. "Hi my darling!"

"Hello, Monika."

"Welcome! Welcome! Please, make yourself at home." The two did just that. "Apparently we're not the only ones in an unusually good mood." Dia whispered to Sayori. "How's Kitty doing?"

"Better than she was last night. I'll go fetch her!" Monika ran up the stairs. "K! GET YOU NASTY ASS OFF MY BED! DIA AND SAYORI ARE HERE!"

"OK! GIVE ME A FUCKING SECOND!"

"Scratch that." Dia whispered to Sayori. "I think we're the only ones."

"You think?" Soon Monika came running down the stairs. "Here she comes!" Kitty appeared. Immediately several questions raced through Dia and Sayori's heads. "What exactly happened to Kitty, Monika?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't advise having sex with her for a few days. Maybe a couple of weeks."

"We don't really have sex."

"Well alright!" Sayori stood up. "Why isn't she wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday? And why is her jacket ripped? Did you two have sex?"

"What?! No!" Kitty gave one of those "what dafuq is up?" looks. "Why don't we all sit down together?" Monika suggested quickly. They all did that. Of course, Dia was still suspicious. "What happened? Last night, what happened?" Monika and Kitty looked at each other, and looked back at Dia. "You won't believe us."

"Try me."

 

 

 

 


	5. 8 girls in a dream. (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group date of 8. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything.

"And so the faceless one is a good guy?"

"Unless you're a criminal."

Monika and Kitty had finished explaining what had happened last night to Dia and Sayori. Dia's deep blue eyes flickered. "I told you...neither of you would believe us."

"Oh, we believe you, Kitty." Dia had several weird expressions. One for when she was happy, one for sadness, one for when she accidentally rubs hot sauce in her eyes. Right now...she was displaying her "I'm serious...and scared" look. Sayori was just frozen. She had watched a few scary films, watched some horror let's plays, but his wasn't a game or film. It was real. "Actually narrator, this isn't real. But it's still...scary." Damn straight. "So wait, you believe us?"

"I've been to hell and back. At this point, anything is possible." There was no way Dia could be anymore serious. "Well, D, if you're so serious about this, then what are you gonna do about it?" Dia stood there a moment. "You guy's shift doesn't start again until Monday, right?"

"Right...?"

"Plenty of time for me to think." Kitty stood up. "Well, since it's the weekend, is there anything you guys wanna do before we enter the fire?" Everyone thought about this for a moment. Sayori perked up. "How about we get the rest of the girls, and go on a group date?" The other froze. Monika looked at Kitty, Kitty looked at Sayori, Sayori looked at Dia, Dia looked at Monika. "That's sounds wonderful! Squealed Kitty. The other two simply smiled and nodded. "I'll ring the other girls."

* * *

 

Yuri sat in her bed. Her room was nice and tidy. She was polishing her knives. She took good care of her knives. Her phone went ping halfway through her drying a knife off. It was from Monika.

M: Yuri.

Y: Oh hi Monika!

M: I was wondering...if you and Natsuki want to go on a group date with Sayori Diamod, Kitty and I?

Y: I'm gonna have to ask Nat, but I'm game.

M: Great!

Yuri started texting to Natsuki.

Y: Hey, Natsuki?

5 minutes pass.

Y: Nat?

N: What!? I'm trying to sleep!

Y: Monika wants to know if you and I want to go out on a double date?

N: If I can get to her house, yeah!

Y: Great! I'll let Monika know!

Yuri informed Monika she was on her way. Yuri got up, and left her room. She walked up to a drity door with whispers coming from it. "Hey! Just wanna let you that I'm gonna be out!" Yuri walked down the stairs, and out the door.

* * *

 

Natsuki sat in her room. It was a hot mess. A date would definitely help. Just one problem...dad. Natsuki heard him snoring downstairs. Perfect opportunity. Natsuki tip-toed down the stairs. Natsuki tried opening the door, but..."And where do you think you're going." He had woken up. "Out...on a date."

"A date? With who?"

"The Literature Club."

"You're not  _dating_ one of them, are you?"

"NO! Just a group hangout." Then Nat's phone pinged. Dad pulled out of her pocket. It was message from Yuri.

Y: Hurry up, bae. If you don't hurry soon, the other girls are gonna pick where we go!

Dad glared at Natsuki. Then, in a sudden flash of rage, threw Natsuki down onto the floor. "NO! NO!" Dad pulled down Nat's skirt and panties, fully exposing her pale ass. Wasn't pale for long as he gave it a hard slap with his belt "NO!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!" But dad didn't listen. He was already lining up, ready to ram.

* * *

 

Mae was watching another college lecture about Chaos Theory on YouTube. She had been studying night and day. Yuri had some serious competition. Mae was already taking notes on "slight differentials," "the butterfly effect," "non-linear dynamics," ect, ect, ect. "...to explain it simply, a butterfly flaps it's wings one part of the world, the weather gets screwy in another part." Katey wobbled in the room wearing last night's clothes. She and Mae had a long evening of studying to help Katey with an upcoming test on human anatomy....no, no, no...neither of them are trans...but damn...they like to explore tunnels....with their tongues.....yeah....they are a serious couple romantically. "Morning, sleeping beauty!"

"Mmm...morning lovely." Then Katey felt a buzz in her pants. "Oh! Mae, my lovely, are you touching me with the force?"

"...no..." Katey reached into her pants. It was her phone.

KI: Wassup? Groop d8 2nite. u+mae wanna cum?

KA: Sure!

KI: k! c u in a few!

"Hey, my lovely? You wanna go on a group date with the girls?"

"Sure." Mae stood up. "Of course, we do something--"

"After the date."

"No. During. These things usually end up as orgys."

* * *

 

Natsuki trembled on the floor. She was covered in bruises. Her ass was tinted red. Tears still flowing out of her eyes. Her dad loomed over her. "Enjoy your date." he said in a menacing voice. Natsuki stood up, coughed up some more blood from her mouth, and headed up stairs to change. Still crying, she picked out a simple and cute outfit with a hint of flashyness for Yuri. Natsuki cried even harder. Nat knew that she was now more than likely pregnant. How was she gonna to tell Yuri?

* * *

Yuri was the first to arrive at Monika's. "Hi, Monika!"

"Hey Yuri!" Yuri was wearing sweater and leggings. Of course, today she was wearing some extra stuff. She had some blue eyeliner and dark red lipstick, a purple tinted beret, and dusty brown boots. It probably costed more than all the houses on the street. "Damn, Yuri! I knew you were loaded, but I didn't know you were that rich!"

"I'm not 'loaded,' Kitty. I am what one would consider well-to-do."

"So...loaded?"

"Not as much as you think. It's one of the benefits of having a lawyer for a mom."

"Loaded."

"Well...sure. I just don't like bragging about it. If there's one thing that I hate besides pears...is snobby people who think they're so amazing cuz they got lots of money."

"True." Mae and Katey arrived next. Mae was wearing her red "DAMN." shirt, navy jeans, black jacket, and green banded bowler hat. Katey was wearing her pink "Help." sweater, khaki skirt, and plaid cap. Dia had run back to her house to get changed real quick. She wore black trench coat, creme colored scarf, wide brimmed black hat, and red Converse shoes. Sayori was wearing her pink shirt, and her khaki shorts. Monika was wearing her emerald green dress and matching floppy hat, necklace, eyeliner, and bracelet. Everyone was there except Natsuki. Monika, Kitty, and Sayori all knew what happened to her, and she was on her way, wearing her usual. Yuri was very worried. "Did Nat say when she would be here?"

"No." was Monika's response. Then, the door opened. Natsuki. Wearing her usual. White shirt, pink skirt. "Yuri!"

"Natsuki!"

At least, I think it's Natsuki? Her face was different. She was wearing a scarf, a wide brimmed hat, and a pair of Ray bans. Her face was covered with makeup. She had pink lipstick and blush. This was very unusual for Nat. She has never been one to dress fancy. But right now, she looked richer than Yuri! "Look at you, Nat! All dressed up fancy!"

"So are you."

Sayori, Kitty, and Monika knew what was going on. "Do we tell Yuri?"

"And have her flip out? No!"

"She wouldn't believe us anyway!"

"Still...Monika's right. She'll still lose her shit."

"...true."

"So it's agreed? We don't tell her....yet."

"Oh, she'll find out. She just won't learn it from us."

* * *

 

The girls had settled on taking their date to "Eat Em'z Up!" All them would pay for everything. In cash, of course. Eat Em'z Up didn't accept credit cards. Settling on the way they would get there.....now that was entirely different. All of them could drive, but only 4 had cars. Mae with her old red Mustang, Monika with her olive green Mini, Dia with her black Camaro, and Yuri with her gray Audi R8. Kitty  _does_ have a car, but not only is it big enough for just 2 people, she also doesn't have her license. Plus, when she drives, she drives like Jeremy Clarkson on steroids. They decided on both Yuri and Dia's cars. They were the most reliable drivers (theoretically), they had enough room for at least 4 per car, and they're cars were more liable. Monika, Kitty, and Sayori rode with Dia, leaving Nat, Mae, and Katey with Yuri. Yuri was known to be as wild as Kitty when it comes to driving, but promised to drive safely to her passengers. At least, I think that's what she promised?

 


	6. 8 girls in a dream. (pt. 2)

 

 

 

> "I'll have the 20 piece nuggets kids meal, please." Sayori was the last to order food. The restaurant was pretty packed. The girls were lucky to even get a table! "Now remember girls, we are all paying." reminded Monika. Sayori was to busy playing with the kid's coloring book to pay attention to both Monika aaaannnddd....."Why, hello girls!" That voice. That cheerful voice that masks the true monster within. That voice that brings "authority" and "fun" to the table. That voice that makes you solve 2-4. "Mr. Baldi?" Pretty easy to spot Baldi in public. That unnatural green shirt, those unappealing blue pants, those unbearable red lips, and that unsatisfactory bald head. "I didn't expect to see you guys out and about!"
> 
> "How come?"
> 
> "Well I thought all you losers did on the weekends was play VR Chat!" The girls looked at each other with faces that could roughly translate to "Apparently Kitty isn't the only one snorting cocaine."
> 
> "Well, I'll let you guys enjoy your day. Just remember to study for Monday's test!" Baldi walked off to his table on the other side of the restaurant. Natsuki let out a scoff. "Gee, a test? Can't wait to see the problems. I sure hope it isn't 1+1! I suck at that. Or maybe 1-2?" All the girls laughed their asses off. Little did they know...those are actually the only two problems on the test! Ain't fate a bitch? After their meal, the girls debated on what to do with the rest of the day.
> 
> "Pong-Pang?"
> 
> "Hit the streets!"
> 
> "Orgy!"
> 
> "Rob a bank!"
> 
> "Binge watch Great British Baking Show!"
> 
> "Piss off Jontron!"
> 
> No one could agree on what to do! And to be honest with you, I have no idea either.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "Narrator, this chapter is completely uninteresting, and pointless." Kitty complained. Sorry...I've just been having really bad brain block. "How's this for brain block!?" *WA BAM!* Ow. "Your welcome." Well I have no idea what to do with the rest of this chapter. "Orgy." No! No! No orgys! "C'mon! We could all fuck each other's girlfriends..." NO! I REFUSE! "Fine, buzzkill."  Well, how about this? On their way home, Yuri notices something in an alleyway. She goes over to investigate. She finds what appears to be some golden rabbit. It's a little rough, but doesn't look to fucked. And there seems to be a skull in there. Yuri moves closer to it. Suddenly, it moves. Just slightly. It sounds like it's saying "Pain. Pain. Pain." over and over again. It moves it head towards Yuri. "Kill.....me......" it says in a raspy metallic voice. "Kill me!" Yuri runs back to the girls in fear. Natsuki looks at Yuri in concern. "Honey, what's wrong?"
> 
> "Oh! N-nothing babe!"
> 
> Natsuki doesn't believe her. She knows something is wrong. But what?
> 
>  


	7. Meanwhile....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok kids...this is where things get complicated.

All the girls were at Monika's house for no other reason than they had no idea what to do with the rest of their group date. I still can't believe I'm still writing about this. Oh I know. While everyone was talking Dia was standing in the corner. Until finally....."May I have your attention please?" Dia had squoze her way to the middle (oh God, let's just forget that song exists....please...it is the definition of fuck no). "Now...recently, it has come to my attention that some weird shit has been happening at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...and Kitty and Monika have asked for me to find a solution for this problem. Well the answer is clear! We have to shut down Fazbear." A murmur floated through the room. Yuri stepped forward. "But I thought Kitty and Monika work there."

"We'll find new jobs, because rent sucks." Then Mae stepped forward. "And how, Miss Asshole, do you plan on shutting down Fazbear's? You say shit about them, and they'll have a whole fuck-ton of lawyers on your ass." Dia let out a chuckle. "Dear God, Mae! Haven't you heard of video recording?" Mae went blank for a moment, let it sink in. 3....2...."Oh." There it is. "But there's only one kink in my plan. Firstly, the animatronics only get super raunchy at night, and guards aren't allowed to leave the building until 6:00am. Secondly, the video could be easily faked, an excuse I won't be surprised Fazbear will use. Long story short, we're gonna need evidence to back up our video." Mae's expression went from "Ok, I'm listening..." to "WTF?!"

"What do you mean 'our?'"

"Well, you can't save the world alone, can you?" The whole room mhmmed in agreement. "Now, does anyone know anybody who could get us some facts?" Katey stepped forward. "I know a guy."


	8. Booty slap dat classy son of a bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mat Pat isn't available, who do you call to help with conspiracies surrounding a certain family diner?

"What's crakin, guys? Welcome to another-" *knock! knock!* Noble hit the pause button on his camera, and got up. Gripping Masochist Door's knob (.....we're not gonna comment on what I just said), he opened him up ("He opened him up." ~War Unicornz 2018). "Hey, Chief!" Lily stood in the door way, her bust in the room, the rest of her in the hallway. "Oh! Hey Lily! What'd you need? I was in the middle of making another #AskNobleSenpia."

"Sorry to disturb you chief, but we got guests."

"Guests? Who? Joey? Aki? Rui?"

"Nope. A certain little piece of suicidal sunshine." Noble knew who it was instantly. "Let her in."

"And the people with her?"

"Let them in as well." Lily ran downstairs to let everybody in. Noble sunk into his chair. What did she need now? Last time she came over was to get rope for Sayori and herself. What the butt-fuck did she need now? Lily came back up the stairs, her boobs bouncing with every step. "Here they are, Chief."

"Oh dear God." She brought the entire goddamn literature club. Last time they were all here, they had a sleepover that turned into an orgy that Dia did not attend. The rest of the club (excluding Kitty since she wasn't a member yet), along with Lily and Noble did attend. Everyone got to mess with Lily's tits. Kitty was upset that she didn't attend. "You may go now, Lily."

"Ok, Chief! Jut don't remove any clothes without me!" she giggled as she left the room. "So...everyone.....what do you need Papa Noble's help for?"

"Do you know anything about Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Pfft. Of course! They're the Disney of pizza!"

"Do you know about any conspiracies floating around about the place?" Noble's face went from giggly to serious. "What kind of conspiracies?"

"Any." Noble bolted up. "To the basement!"

* * *

 

"Welcome to the basement! Lily and I have lots of fun down here  (╭☞ ͡°‿ ͡°)╭☞." TMI, bro. TMI. The group walked over to a shelf of boxes labeled "GOTCHA, BITCH!"

"They tried to burn all this stuff, but I snagged it for myself thinking it was a box of One Punch Man." Noble pulled one of the boxes down. Everything you need to know about Fazbear's true colors, is in these boxes." Anxious, Kitty took a deep breath, and opened the box. Inside, was several newspapers, instruction manuals, merchandise, photos, a collection of Freddy manga, a Chica manga, and an book by a Stan C. Whottoc. "What's all this?"

"Evidence." Noble pulled down another box and opened it. Inside was a notebook. Inside the notebook, on the front page, the words "Property of Martin Patterson" were scrawled on. "This man devoted his life to solving this mystery. He went missing recently, with only this found. He's got a good head start, but with new events happening, this whole thing just barely scrapes the iceberg." Natsuki picked up one of the toys in the box of evidence. It was a little gold plush rabbit with big bulging eyes. She quickly slipped it away into her backpack. She thought it was kinda cute.

* * *

The group got to take home the boxes. Each of them would look at the shit in their box, and then the gang would get together at Kitty's house, and compare each other's theories, and find the most plausible solution. Dia got the photos, Sayori the newspapers, Yuri got the Stan C. Whottoc book, Natsuki got the manga, Kitty got the merchandise, Mae and Katey got the instruction manuals, and Monika got the notebook. "Alright." said Monika. "Lego. Or was it twizzems?"

 


	9. NAT U DUN SCRU UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the title...

Natsuki walked back into her room. She needed new clothes for what her dad just did to her. Cuz right now, they were ripped and covered in blood and...well, stuff....of his. When would this hell end? I can't say now, but soon, Natsuki. Very soon. After putting on her fuzzy bunny pajamas, she flopped down onto her bed. She pulled out the Freddy manga out of its secret hiding place. It was a good read. It had an English edition, and Japanese edition. However, neither of the translations matched each other word wise. Unusual. Regardless, they were still good reads. And they were written and illustrated by that Stan C. Whottoc dude. But what did reading manga have to do with exploiting Fazbear's? The Chica manga was weird as fuck. Another Whottoc work. Strange. He seems to be dropping random references and shit. Did he know the truth of Fazbear's as well? Maybe-

"AAARRRGGG!!!!"

"Dad?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! UURRRGGG!!!!" Natsuki shivered. She didn't want to be in anymore trouble considering that her punishments are getting worse by the day. What's next? Her bed? Her clock? Her phone? Her gold Bonnie plush? "Eh?" Oh shit. The plush is gone. "OH SHIT!" Natsuki ran to her dads room. Her dad was on the floor in fetal position. A trail of blood lead to him. A trail that led towards....his hand. His hand had been bitten off. And there were footprints. Tiny, bloody footprints, that led towards a chair. "Hello, little girl." Natsuki fell back in terror. The plush...it sounded like her dad. "H-How can you be moving!? You're not an animatronic! You're a plush!!"

"Oh, sweet Natsuki....haven't you heard of possessions?"

"Dad?"

"Oh, no, I'm not you're dad. I just wanted to sound familiar to you. Guess who your dad though I sounded like?"

"W-Who?"

"Yo mama." said the plush, in a more feminine voice. "NO!"

"shut up." grumbled Nat's dad. "Oh...so I didn't kill him? No matter. You'll do just fine." And with that, he jumped out at Natsuki. She dodged, and ran downstairs. The plush soon followed. Only to be greeted by a *BANG! BANG!* Natsuki had her dad's gun. The plush looked at himself. Two holes in his head. "Now that's rude." he sighed, and fell down.

* * *

Kitty woke up. 10:45pm. Tomorrow was Monday. Of course, she had informed the company that she and Monika would take the shift every other week. So she hit the off switch, and went back asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*BZZZT! BZZZTT!!*

"fucking phone." she mumbled. She checked the notifications. Apparently Natsuki had tried calling Kitty 66 time! What in the fucking fuck could it be?

 


	10. RGVjb2RlIHRoaXMgY2hhcHRlciB3aXRoIGEgYmFzZSA2NCBkZWNvZGVyLCB0aGVuIGEgYmluYXJ5IGRlY29kZXIsIHRoZW4gYSBiYXNlIDY0IGRlY29kZXIgYWdhaW4u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RG9uJ3Qgd29ycnkuIFRoZXJlIHdpbGwgYmUgYW4gb3JneSBhdCBzb21lIHBvaW50Lg==

MDEwMTAwMTEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMTAwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEx

MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDEwMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMTExMDEwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDEwMDExMDExMDEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAwMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDExMDEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAw  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMDExMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDAxMTAxMDExMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAwMTAxMTExMDAw  
MDEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAwMTExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTAwMDExMTAwMTExMDAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDExMDAwMDExMDEwMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDEwMDExMDExMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTEwMDAw  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMDExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTAxMDEwMDEwMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAxMTEwMDExMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMDExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMDExMDAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMTAxMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAxMDAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMTEx  
MDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTExMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMTAx  
MDEwMTAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTExMTAwMDAwMTEwMTAxMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDExMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMTAx  
MDExMTEwMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAw  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTEwMTEwMDExMDAwMDEwMDExMDAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTEx  
MDAxMTAxMDEwMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTExMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAx  
MDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMTAxMDEwMDExMDAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDExMDExMDAwMTExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTExMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMTAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDExMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDExMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMDEwMTAwMTExMDAwMDAxMDExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAxMTExMDAwMDExMTAwMTEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDEwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMTEwMDExMDAwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDEwMTEx  
MDAxMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDExMDAwMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTExMDEw  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDExMTAxMTEwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDExMDAwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTExMDEw  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAxMTExMDAwMDExMTEwMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTExMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTEwMDAw  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMDEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAwMTAxMTAwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMDExMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTAxMDEw  
MDExMDAwMDEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTExMDAxMDEwMDAwMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDEwMTAwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTExMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAw  
MDExMDAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMTAxMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMDExMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAwMDAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTAxMDEwMDExMDAxMDAwMTExMDAxMDAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAwMDEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAx  
MDEwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDEwMDAwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDExMDAxMDAwMTEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDExMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAxMTAx  
MDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMTEwMDExMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDAwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDExMDAxMDExMDExMDEwMDExMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAxMDExMDAxMDAwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAw  
MDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMTAwMTExMDExMDAwMTAwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAw  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTExMDExMDAwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMDExMTEwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDEwMTAxMDExMDAwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDAwMTEwMDEw  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMTExMDExMDAxMDExMDEwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAxMDAx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDExMDEwMDExMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDExMDExMDAwMTExMDEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMTAx  
MDExMDExMDAwMTExMDEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMTAx  
MDExMDExMDAwMDExMDAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMTEwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTAxMDExMTAxMDAwMTExMDAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMTAx  
MDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDExMDEwMTAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMTAwMDExMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMTAxMDEwMTEwMTExMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMDAw  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMTExMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMDAwMTAwMTEwMDAx  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDEwMDEwMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDAwMTEwMDAw  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTAxMDEwMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDExMDExMDEwMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTAwMTAwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEwMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDEwMTAwMTEwMDExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTAxMDAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMTAxMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTExMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTExMTAwMDAxMTEwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDExMTAxMDEwMDAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDEwMTExMTAxMDAxMTAwMDExMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMTEwMDExMDEwMTAxMTAxMDEx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDEwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMTAxMDAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMDEx  
MDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDAwMDExMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAw  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMDExMTEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDExMDAw  
MDEwMTAwMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMDAwMTEwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEx  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTExMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDAwMDExMDExMDAxMDAwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAxMTAw  
MDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDEwMDExMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDEwMTEw  
MDEwMDExMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMTAxMDExMDAxMTExMDAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDEwMTEx  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDAxMDAwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDEwMDExMTAwMDAwMTAxMTAwMTAxMTAxMTEw  
MDEwMTAxMTAwMDExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTExMDEwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTAx  
MDExMTAxMDAwMTExMDAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMTAxMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAxMDAwMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMTEw  
MDEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDEwMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMTEx  
MDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAwMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDEw  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAxMDAwMDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEwMDExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTEwMTAx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAxMTEwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDExMDEwMTAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMTAwMDExMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDEwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDExMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDExMDEwMDExMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAw  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTExMTAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMTEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTExMDExMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMDExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTEwMTEwMTAwMTExMDAxMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDExMDAwMTEwMDExMDAxMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTEwMDExMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMDExMDAxMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTExMDEwMDEwMDExMDAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDEwMDExMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMTEx  
MDEwMDAxMTAwMDExMDAwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTExMDExMDAwMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMDExMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDExMDEwMDAwMDExMDAwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMDAwMDExMTAwMDAxMTAwMTExMDEwMTAwMTEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDEwMTEx  
MDAxMTAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTExMTAwMDAwMTEwMTAxMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAxMTEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDEwMTEx  
MDEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMDAwMTAxMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMDAwMDExMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMDExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMDExMDAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMDAwMDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMTEx  
MDEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMDExMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTAx  
MDEwMDEwMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAxMTEwMDExMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDExMTEwMDAwMTExMDExMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMDExMDEwMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMTEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDExMDEwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDExMDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDExMDAxMDAwMDExMDAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAxMTAwMDExMDExMDExMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTAxMDAw  
MDExMDAwMDEwMDExMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMTExMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMDExMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMDExMDAxMTAxMDEwMDAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTExMDAx  
MDExMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTAxMTEwMDExMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDExMDExMDAxMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMTAxMDExMDEwMTAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTAwMTAwMTAwMDExMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDExMDAwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMDEwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEx  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTAxMDExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMTAxMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAwMTEwMDAw  
MDExMDAwMDEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMDExMDExMDAxMDAwMTExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAx  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDExMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAwMTEwMTAxMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMTAwMDEwMDExMDExMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMDEwMDExMDAwMTAxMTEwMTEwMDExMDAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMDExMTAwMTAwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMDEx  
MDAxMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAxMDAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDEwMTEx  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTAxMTAxMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDEwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTEwMTAxMTAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTExMDAxMDExMDAxMDAwMTAwMDExMTAxMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMDEw  
MDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMDExMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMTAxMDExMDAxMTExMDAxMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDEwMDExMDAxMDAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMDEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMDEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDExMTAxMDEwMDEwMDExMTAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEw  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDAxMTAwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDEw  
MDAxMTEwMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDAxMDExMDExMDEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTExMDEwMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDExMTAxMDEwMDAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDEw  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMTExMDEwMDAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMDExMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDAxMTAw  
MDExMDAwMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDEwMTAxMDEwMDExMDExMDAxMDAwMTExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTExMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAxMDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMDAxMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMTAx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMDExMDEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMDExMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMDEwMTAx  
MDExMDAwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEwMTEwMTAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDExMDEwMDExMTEwMDEwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDExMDEwMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTEwMTEw  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMDExMDAxMTAxMDEwMDEwMDExMTAxMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAxMTAwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAx  
MDEwMDExMDAwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAxMDEwMTAwMDEwMTEwMDExMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMTEwMDAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDExMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDAxMTEwMTEw  
MDExMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMDEwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTExMDEwMDAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDAx  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDExMDAwMDEwMTAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTEx  
MDAwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMTEwMDEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMDAwMTAxMTAwMTAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMTAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTExMDAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMTEwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTEx  
MDAxMTAxMDEwMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTExMDEwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDEwMDAwMTAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMDEw  
MDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDExMTAxMDExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDExMDAwMTEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMDEwMDEwMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTAxMDAx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMDExMDEwMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDAwMDExMDAwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMTAwMTAwMTExMDExMDAxMTAwMDExMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMTExMDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTExMDExMTAxMTAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAwMTExMDAwMTEwMDAwMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDExMTAxMDEwMDAxMDExMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAw  
MDEwMTAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDExMDEwMDEwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDExMDExMDAwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTEx  
MDAxMTEwMDEwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMDEwMTEwMDEwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDEwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMDAwMTEx  
MDEwMTAxMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTAxMDExMDEwMTEwMTAwMTAxMDExMTAxMDAwMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDEwMDEx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDExMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMTAwMDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAwMTExMDAxMDExMDExMDEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDEw  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTAwMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTEwMTEwMDAwMTEwMDAw  
MDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAwMTEwMDEwMDAxMTEwMDEwMTExMDEwMTAxMTAwMDEwMDExMDExMDEwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDEwMTEwMTAwMDExMDAxMDAwMTExMDAwMDExMTAxMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTAxMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTEwMTEwMDAxMTEwMTEw  
MDExMDAxMDAwMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDEwMDExMDAwMDAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTEwMTEw  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAwMTEwMDExMTEwMTAwMTEwMDAwMTAxMTExMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAwMTEwMDAw  
MDExMDAxMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAxMTEwMTExMDExMDAxMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDEwMTExMDAxMTAxMDEwMDExMDEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMTAwMTAxMTAxMTAx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTAxMDEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEwMDExMDAwMDAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMTAxMDExMDAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMTAxMDAxMTEwMDExMDExMTEwMTAxMTAwMTAxMDExMDAwMDEwMDEwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTEwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAxMTAw  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTEwMTExMDAxMDAxMTAxMDExMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTAxMDAwMTExMDAxMTEwMDEwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMDEwMDAxMTEwMDExMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAx  
MDExMDAwMTEwMDExMDAxMDAxMDEwMTEwMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMDAxMTAxMDAxMDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMDExMDExMTAwMTEwMTAxMTAxMTAwMTEx  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTAxMTAwMDAxMDEwMTEwMDExMDExMDAwMTEwMDAxMTAwMTEwMDExMDEwMTAwMTAwMTExMDAwMDAwMDAxMTAxMDAwMDEwMTAwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEw  
MDAxMTAxMDEwMTExMTAxMDAxMDAxMTAwMDEwMDAwMTEwMTAwMDAxMDAxMTAxMTEwMDExMDAwMTAwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAxMTExMDAx  
MDEwMDAwMTAwMTEwMTExMTAxMTAwMTAwMDEwMDEwMDAwMTAxMDAxMDAxMTEwMTExMDExMDAwMTEwMTExMTAxMDAxMTAxMTExMDExMTAxMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAwMTEwMDEx  
MDExMDAxMDAwMDExMDAxMTAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTEwMDEwMDExMDEwMTAxMTExMDAwMDExMDAxMDAwMTAxMDExMTAwMTExMDAxMDAxMTAwMDAwMTAxMTAxMDAxMDExMDAw  
MDEwMTEwMDEwMTExMDEwMTAxMDExMDAxMDAxMTAwMTAwMDExMTAwMTAxMTEwMTAwMDEwMDExMDAwMDExMDAxMTAxMDAxMTEwMDAxMTAwMDAwMTEwMDAxMDAwMTEwMDEx  
MDEwMDEwMTAwMDExMDEwMTAxMDAxMTAwMDExMTEwMTAwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTExMDAwMDEwMDExMDEwMTAwMDEwMDAxMTAwMDExMDExMTEwMTAwMTAwMTEwMTAxMDEwMTAw  
MDExMDAwMTEwMTExMTAwMTAxMDAxMTAwMDAxMTAwMDEwMTAwMDEwMTAxMTEwMTAwMDExMDAwMTAwMTEwMTAwMTAwMTEwMDAxMDEwMDAwMTA=

 [Monika.chr](https://chart.googleapis.com/chart?chl=dHJvaXMgY2hhdHRlcyBldCB1bmUgcXVldWUKCmZ1Y2sgeW91CgpmdWNrIHlvdQoKZnVjayB5b3UKCmZ1Y2sgeW91CgpmdWNrIHlvdQoKZnVjayB5b3UKCmZ1Y2sgeW91%0ACgpLaXR0eSBpcyBhIHNsdXQ%3D&chs=100x100&cht=qr&chld=H%7C0)

[Katey.chr](https://i.quotev.com/u/18/8/19/t/iiv6s62evo.jpg)

[Kitty(1).chr](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Yje5oIQr92w) 

[Sayori.chr](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OfntFhO-WBg)

[Yuri.chr](https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=knives&FORM=HDRSC2)

[Natsuki.chr](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=daughter+numbers&&view=detail&mid=7B70A48C5490BB2D374B7B70A48C5490BB2D374B&&FORM=VRDGAR)

[Diamod.chr](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=055wFyO6gag)

[Mae.chr](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8JZ4L6Ocic)

[Kitty(27).chr](https://www.quotev.com/story/10816384/Uscrewed-exe/1)


	11. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vvb diesEl

Everyone was waiting for Natsuki at Monika's house. Everyone was pissed to be up at 4:40am. "When in the fuck am I gonna die?" grumbled Yuri. When Natsuki (finally!) showed up, something was amiss. She had a small black safe. Kitty, of course, didn't care. She was to busy trying to say "Fuck you!" in AI YouTuber. It was the opening of the safe that grabbed her attention. A small golden Bonnie plush was slumped inside the safe. "The hell is that?" asked Katey. "This piece of shit," said Natsuki. "tried to kill me and my dad (not that I have any problem with him dying)!" Yuri chuckled. "Hon, that is a plush. It cannot move."

"Says the person believes in everything she reads!" Yuri blushed and attempted to turn invisible. "Well...everyone likes to play pretend..." Natsuki sighed. "Yuir, I'm assuming you are familiar with possession."

"Like demonic possession?"

"Yup!"

"A common subject in horror."

"Well, something, or someone, is possessing this plush." Mae leaned in for a closer look. "Looks pretty harmless to meYARGGHH!!!" Mae was yelling in pain. Apparently the plush woke up. "NYARRRGH!!" Mae moved away from the safe. The little rat bastard had taken a huge chunk of brain out of Mae. "HOLY FUCK!" It was mass confusion. Plush jumped out onto Mae's forehead (what was left). It started to eat her brains. "FUCKING CHRIST!" shrieked Yuri. "IT KILLED MAE!"

"Actually, I'm still alive..." groaned Mae. "Cheating death runs in the family." The plush groaned in annoyance. "So wait, you can't die?"

"Exactly."

"Well you're no fun. What's the point of killing an immortal? There's no sport in it!" Plush glared at the other girls. "Mmmm...fresh meat...!" it said. It leaped out, just inches away from Kitty's leg. "ZOINKS!" she shouted, jumping away. The plush ran after them. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The plush had them cornered. Well, except for Mae, aaanndd...*WABAMG!* Dia kicked the plush across the room, bumping the table, knocking over the vase. The last thing it could hear before passing out was the voice of Dia saying "That's what you get for fucking with Britain, asshole!"

 


End file.
